


Ruby X Owain: Awakening Of A Rose

by thegray1



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, RWBY
Genre: Adorkable, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegray1/pseuds/thegray1
Summary: Ruby and Owain do the sex.





	Ruby X Owain: Awakening Of A Rose

Ruby had been in this world for a few months already. She missed her home but didn’t dislike it here. There were plenty of great people especially one imparticular… Owain was fun and funny, he was always full of energy well trying to help anyone he could. Their friendship started with a request, Owain wanted to learn how to use a Semblance and she, in return, wanted to learn the way of the blade. Over the course of there long training, she had fallen for this goofball and one night there training ran late.

The sword clanged against the ground cast form its’ master’s hand. “You remember what to do if you’re disarmed right?” Owain asked Ruby. She panicked, she had no idea what to do she knows he told her but she couldn't remember for life of her what it was. So she just did the first thing that popped in her head… Owain was surprised when Ruby had tackled him to the ground, it caused him to drop his sword. “Ha great work Ruby! In real combat, I would be in quite the precarious position! Now can you get off me? You have a deceptive mass.” Ruby looked at the handsome man pinned blow her and at that moment she knew what she wanted. “Hey, I wanna try a new training method out so just sit still.” “Ok, Ruby what kind of tra-” he was cut off by Ruby’s lips and tongue. Their kiss, despite lasting a mere moment seemed to last forever. Ruby pulled away for air. “Is this truly what you want?” Owain questioned. “Hehehe of course!” she replied with a smile. “Good then let us begin.” 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was no slow teasing of nudity they justed ripped their clothes off like bests in heat. Both paused and admired the body of the other, Owain gazed at Ruby’s soft breast and well-toned ass Ruby observed his hard-earned muscles and hard-er’ well just hard penis. Ruby quickly thereafter hopped back on the ground and Owain followed suit. She spread her legs and Owain began to rub her outer lips in a way that was gentle yet laked no passion. Owain slipped his tentative fingers into her rose. Soon after he had replaced his fingers with his tongue. He licked her floods that tasted oh so sweet. She dampened quickly, her breath draw short and raspy. Owain was rewarded with her delicious juices not too long afterward. Ruby was thrown into ecstasy, her body quaked. “This is WAY better than sneaking on of Blake’s books!” The girl thought to her self.

Soon after getting back her energy it was time for the main show. Owain retrieved a medieval condom, which we shall not go into to detail on, and put it on. He lubed up and entered her slowly. Over time he increased his tempo driving Ruby into an enhanced euphoria. “Now THAT'S a Kattan” was her only thought throughout this. His penis was not acutely that lager but he had a surprising amount of skill at this, due to unknown partners of his past. Ruby was thrown into pure bliss. Her perky breasts were bouncing with every thrust, his chest was glistening with sweat. It was truly a beautiful sight. But she knew he was holding back. “Go harder I can take it!” She demanded, “Are you sure?” he asked this with a voice of concern. “Hey! Wich one of us won “most likely to be the best and cutest huntress”?!” she yelled like a T.V. cop. “Well, they would not bestow such a Nobel title for no reason. I Shall acquiesce to your wish.” he seemed satisfied. “It’s a good thing he doesn't know I’m the only one that voted” she mused to herself in her mind.

Owain went as hard as he could, each trust created a massive boom. His speed was rapid and the power he put in each movement was mind-boggling. Ruby climaxed about once every three trusts. After every single one, he would stop and ask her if she wanted him to continue, she always answered yes. Ruby was pushed further and further into madness by pleasure each orgasm. Her body shook and sweated her mind filled with joy. She had always known she loved him but it was nice to reaffirm it. Eventually, Owain had reached his own limit, he finished in the condom which was shortly after thrown out. Owain and Ruby put back on their clothes but were too tired to walk back to there tents, so instead the cuddle in there till they fell asleep. They would have to explain it in the morning but at the time they cared about nothing more than each other.


End file.
